F U M E
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Namikaze Naruto—putra dari seorang pemimpin guardian; Namikaze Minato—selalu menemukan misteri aneh dari balik asap yang membumbung memenuhi pandangannya. Bukan hanya sekali, dan perlahan-lahan, hal itu mulai mengacaukan mimpinya. / AU / Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Day #3 /


.

.

**F U M E**

_specially presented for 'NaruHina Dark Day 3rd Year'_

.

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, K+, Mystery/Fantasy/Romance

© kazuka, october 31st, 2013

.

.

_"Namikaze Naruto—putra dari seorang pemimpin guardian; Namikaze Minato—selalu menemukan misteri aneh dari balik asap yang membumbung memenuhi pandangannya. Bukan hanya sekali, dan perlahan-lahan, hal itu mulai mengacaukan mimpinya."_

**_._**

* * *

Namikaze Minato menemukan putranya bercerita tentang keinginannya untuk menjadi manusia di suatu sore, berkata bahwa dia punya mimpi baru setelah melihat beberapa anak manusia merancang sebuah gambar bangunan yang megah.

"Apa ada cara untukku menjadi manusia?" Naruto, putra kecilnya, berdiri di teras rumah mereka yang tak jauh dari gerbang raksasa dengan bulir keringat terjun di sana-sini di bagian wajahnya.

Minato menaruh sebentar gulungan-gulungan tua yang akan ia bakar, dia menunduk agar posisi wajahnya sejajar dengan tinggi anak semata wayang kesayangannya, "Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan menjadi _guardian_, Naruto? Bukannya kau juga punya cita-cita menjadi Penjaga Gerbang dan _guardian _yang hebat?"

"Iya, aku tahu," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggemaskan sekali. "Apa salahnya punya dua cita-cita?"

"Tidak salah. Hanya saja, kau perlu waktu untuk menemukan jalan hidupmu yang sebenarnya," Minato pun berdiri tegak lagi, mengambil gulungan-gulungan yang tadi ia tempatkan di lantai. Lelaki itu pun lanjut berjalan menuju pekarangan mereka, menaruh semua gulungan tua milik raja yang tak lagi diperlukan dan kemudian menyalakan api hanya dengan sekali menjentikkan jari—api pun muncul dari kedua jarinya, membakar semua kertas tak terpakai itu.

Naruto hanya menyaksikan ayahnya melakukan tugas yang biasa sebagai seorang _Lead Guardian_—seorang penjaga gerbang Kerajaan Api yang melayani raja sekaligus menjaga gerbang dari serangan luar—membakar barang-barang tak terpakai dari gudang kerajaan.

Api menari di mata Naruto, bertarung dengan angin musim gugur yang ganas. Namun apinya semakin meninggi dengan kendali Minato, mempertontonkan suatu drama tarian, jari-jari kemerahannya menantang angin. Semua gulungan itu pun hancur, bersisa abu kelabu yang sebagiannya terbang menaiki angin. Minato mengendalikan apinya, mematikannya dalam sekejap mata, yang tersisa pada akhirnya hanyalah asap yang membumbung tinggi.

Hal yang tak Naruto duga terjadi kemudian. Dia melihat siluet misterius yang menunduk malu-malu di balik tarian asap, rambut gelap pendeknya memiliki ujung yang menjutai di kedua sisi wajah, matanya tertutup. Naruto mengerutkan kening, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari perempuan itu, kemisteriusannya mengantarkan Naruto pada suatu keadaan terpana yang membuat dirinya tak berkedip.

Sesaat, dia lupa pada keinginannya untuk menjadi manusia. Terima kasih pada gadis tak dikenal itu.

* * *

Naruto berdiri di tepi halaman besar, dia menyembunyikan wujudnya hingga menjadi transparan, menyaksikan anak-anak seusia dirinya bermain-main di sebuah institut yang katanya bernama 'Sekolah Dasar'. Dalam hati, di balik rasa irinya pada anak-anak kecil itu, dia mengucapkan harapan semoga tidak ada peri kecil yang menyaksikan dia kabur dari dimensinya sendiri dan melaporkan ini pada ayahnya.

Ada segerombolan anak yang sedang menggambar di atas kertas besar, Naruto mengintipnya.

"Nanti aku mau jadi arsitek! Nih, lihat, aku sudah mencoba menggambar denah rumah impianku!"

"Waah, bagusnya! Besar sekali, nanti gambarkan denah untuk rumahku, ya!"

"Asalkan kau membayarku, aku akan membuatkanmu rumah yang baaagus sekali!"

Oh, jadi namanya arsitek? Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Jadi, dia punya impian yang sama dengan anak ini, ya?

Kemudian dia mengalihkan fokus pada sisi lain lapangan—karena ia merasa bahwa rasa iri ini lama-lama hanya menyesakkan dadanya jika terlalu lama memandangi—dan ia melihat seorang yang dewasa tengah membakar sesuatu. Seperti buku-buku.

Apinya menimbulkan asap tipis yang berlari vertikal menembus lapisan udara, agak samar, sesamar keberadaan Naruto.

Dan Naruto melihatnya lagi.

Seorang gadis mungil yang sama, ber-_kimono_ biru pucat, menunduk seolah bersedih, matanya tertutup dan jari-jarinya terkepal di samping tubuh. Naruto tertegun.

Dia lupa dengan arsitek, dia lupa akan pertanyaan 'bagaimana caranya aku menjadi manusia dan _guardian _sekaligus?', dia mengabaikan kehendaknya untuk mencuri bacaan manusia tentang dunia arsitek—dia teralih karena gadis itu.

Bahkan Naruto, sesaat, lupa caranya berkedip.

Siapa perempuan yang berani-beraninya mencuri perhatiannya tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya?

* * *

"Kau bisa menjadi manusia," Minato berucap di suatu senja, Kushina di sampingnya dan tiga cangkir teh yang masih panas menemani obrolan sore mereka. Naruto duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kedua orang tuanya, dia batal menyambar cangkir minumnya karena keburu tertarik dengan topik yang dibawa Minato.

"Caranya?"

"Kau harus mencari mutiara emas di Hutan Terlarang setelah ulang tahun kedelapan belasmu dan mengalahkan seribu laba-laba yang mengelilinginya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku pasti bisa!"

"Lima tahun lagi, Naruto. Mantapkan kekutanmu untuk hal itu."

"Tentu!" Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan menjadi arsitek yang hebat sekaligus _guardian _yang diakui!"

"Kau yakin bisa menjalankan keduanya?" Kushina masih meragukan Naruto, sedikit.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan jadi seseorang yang hebat di dua dunia sekaligus."

Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana sumringahnya Naruto dalam menyatakan mimpinya.

Kemudian senyum Naruto pudar mendadak, ketika dia melihat sosok yang familiar menampakkan diri lagi di balik asap teh buatan Kushina. Kali ini dia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, namun segera hilang sebelum Naruto sempat melihat matanya.

Kenapa dia selalu muncul di saat Naruto membayangkan mimpi-mimpi indahnya menjadi perancang bangunan hebat di dunia manusia sekaligus _guardian _Raja Api—raja penyeimbang elemen di dunia manusia—yang keren dan diakui?

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya.

* * *

Naruto semakin antusias setiap datang ke dunia manusia untuk mencari tahu setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya kemarin bahwa suatu saat nanti dia bisa menjadi seperti mereka. Kali ini dia berada di sudut hutan, mengikuti segerombolan anak SMP yang ia dengar akan melakukan 'perkemahan'.

Kesemuanya membaur, mengelilingi api unggun. Sesekali Naruto—yang bersembunyi dengan wujud tak terlihat—menjentikkan jarinya, membantu mengendalikan api itu agar tetap besar dan menghangatkan semuanya.

Mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi, bersenang-senang sepuas hati mereka sampai bulan pun terlihat lelah, berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik awan karena dia mengantuk mendampingi semuanya. Namun pada akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam lelah dan kantuk jua, dan Naruto membantu meredupkan api itu agar mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Naruto mendadak berdecih kesal ketika api itu meredup dan memunculkan asap, lagi-lagi gadis itu muncul dengan rambutnya yang sudah mulai memanjang sampai bahu. Dan Naruto masih belum beruntung, ketika Naruto berlari mendekat untuk melihat wajahnya, gadis itu lenyap bersama asap yang kalah disesap angin.

* * *

Naruto memandang tiga anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya, yang sedang sibuk bereksperimen di sebuah tempat yang bertuliskan 'laboratorium' di pintunya—Naruto mengikuti mereka karena dia mendengar mereka mengucapkan kata 'arsitek' di lorong sekolah tadi.

"Jadi anak SMA itu repot, ya."

"Lebih repot lagi jadi mahasiswa."

"Kurasa begitu," salah seorang di antaranya melirik ke kawannya yang lain, "Ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah, kamu yakin, Ino, kau mau masuk ke jurusan arsitek? Kata kakak sepupuku, kuliahnya lumayan berat."

"Iya, dong. Aku tertarik dengan itu—eh, hei, hei, pelan-pelan menuangkan larutannya!"

"Ups!" perempuan berambut merah jambu—yang terlalu fokus mengikuti pembicaraan wanita bersurai pirang panjang—nyaris menumpahkan larutan berwarna hijau dari gelas di tangannya.

_Bwoshh_—gelas yang dituanginya cairan menimbulkan asap.

Naruto melihat hal lain dari asap itu.

"Whoa, reaksinya benar-benar terjadi!"

Naruto yang melayang-layang di dekat jendela pun meninggalkan ruangan dengan tangan terkepal.

Bisa-bisanya wanita itu muncul kembali, di tengah tempat yang terduga, di saat dia tengah mencari tahu tentang cita-citanya, dengan wajah yang masih misteri, menimbulkan rasa kesal yang tak terperi.

Wanita itu rambutnya lebih panjang sekarang, mencapai sikunya, berwarna indigo, dan lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu sudah lebih dahulu lenyap.

Itu hanya ilusi atau gambaran masa depan?

Naruto tak tahu. Andai para _guardian _api juga dibekali dengan kemampuan memecahkan misteri, bukan hanya sekadar mengendalikan api dan menjaga negeri.

* * *

Naruto telah berusia tujuh belas tahun, ayahnya sudah mulai membagi tugas dengannya untuk mengawasi api di dunia manusia. Kali ini dia diminta pergi ke sebuah kafe yang terbakar, memperhatikan apakah api di sana melebihi batas keseimbangan atau tidak.

Tidak sulit baginya untuk menembus kerumunan dan mengawasi dari dekat. Dia diam memperhatikan bagaimana para manusia memadamkan api itu. Baguslah, api telah dikurangi manusia agar kadarnnya tetap imbang di muka bumi, dia tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"_Hiks ... hiks ..._" Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Jelas sekali suara tangis itu terdengar. Dia mulai menjelajahi ruangan yang telah habis dilalap api, melewati berbagai palang kayu yang separuhnya sudah menjadi arang, reruntuhan genteng yang sudah remuk, dan pintu-pintu yang telah ambrol.

Dia menemukannya, di antara pecahan beton di atas tanah, di sela-sela gumpalan asap yang pasti menyesakkan manusia.

Gadis itu. Ya, _dia_ lagi.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto setengah berteriak, gadis yang melayang-layang—seperti dirinya—di balik asap itu. Entah ini hanya ilusi atau sebenarnya gadis itu adalah hantu, dia tak tahu. Dia hanya ingin bertanya dan memuaskan rasa muaknya, dihantui sekian tahun secara misterius adalah hal yang menjengkelkan bagi Naruto.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Akhirnya, Naruto bisa benar-benar melihatnya. Rambutnya masih panjang, matanya bening, bercahaya lavender redup yang mencerminkan hilangnya asa dari dalam dirinya. Pipinya basah. Naruto masih sempat mencuri pandang pada lehernya yang mengintip di sela juntaian rambutnya, yang tak tertutupi _kimono_ ... begitu halus, pucat. Dia terlihat rapuh.

Naruto membuang semua rasa kesal, dia terpana. Seakan dia menemukan seseorang yang 'melengkapi' dirinya, sebab gadis itu terlihat begitu berseberangan dengan dirinya yang menyala-nyala, bersemangat dan bersorot mata cerah. Bagi Naruto, sesuatu yang berseberangan adalah pelengkap.

Entah kenapa, dia bisa merasa dirinya telah dilengkapi hanya dengan melihat seorang yang asing. Perasaan ini konyol.

Namun Naruto tak peduli. Tak juga mau tahu bahwa otaknya melenyapkan kata 'arsitek', '_guardian_', 'api' dan 'manusia' sekaligus untuk sesaat, waktu dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk gadis itu. Seakan dia bisa meraihnya.

Gadis itu juga menyambut uluran tangan Naruto ...

... namun dia hilang sebelum jari-jemari mereka bersatu, meninggalkan jejak berupa tarian asap yang mengejek Naruto.

Naruto merasa ingin membakar seluruh sisa kayu dan beton yang tersisa ini, agar dia bisa mendapatkan asap yang banyak kembali, berharap gadis itu bisa muncul lagi di sela-sela gumpalan putihnya yang beraroma menusuk.

* * *

Naruto merasa dibakar api rasa penasaran yang tak bisa dia kendalikan. Lucu sekali, padahal dia adalah seorang pengendali elemen api sekaligus _guardian_ yang punya kemampuan khusus untuk melenyapkan dan memperbesar api sesuai kehendaknya. Tapi api yang kali ini membutakannya, membuatnya hampir gila.

Siapa gadis itu? Mengapa dia begitu cantik? Mengapa dia tak mengatakan namanya? Apa dia hanya khayalan? Apa dia tak nyata? Pertanyaan itu melalap habis bagian dalam dirinya, menimbulkan asap yang mengabutkan otaknya.

"Biar aku yang membakarnya, Ayah," Naruto mengambil sewadah besar gulungan tua dari tangan Minato. Rasa penasaran membuat dia melakukan hal ini.

Padahal, sebelum-sebelumnya—ketika dia kecil—dia tak pernah terpikirkan sampai begini setelah melihat gadis itu. Paling-paling, esoknya dia langsung lupa. Tapi kali ini Naruto telah sampai puncaknya, dia merasa sakit ketika mendapati dirinya tidak mengetahui apapun tentang si gadis misterius.

Kenapa harus menunggu gadis itu ketika dia bisa memanggilnya?

Naruto membakar gulungan-gulungan bekas itu dengan amarah yang bercampur dengan rasa gusar dan ingin tahu yang besar. Ditimbulkannya api yang begitu besar, dengan mudah api itu menghabisi seluruh kertas malang tadi, lalu segera dipadamkannya.

Asap yang besar pun muncul.

Dinanti sekian lama, sampai Naruto bosan dan salah satu bagian dirinya ingin mengamuk, gadis itu tidak juga menampakkan diri.

"Dasar siluman!"

* * *

10 Oktober kali ini adalah yang paling ditunggu Naruto selama belasan tahun. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini dia genap delapan belas tahun. Kemampuan mengendalikan api telah ia matangkan sebaik mungkin, dengan belajar pada sang _guardian _ahli secara langsung, tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, untuk mempersenjatai dirinya menembus Hutan Terlarang demi sebuah mutiara emas.

Ia akan menjadi manusia. Ya, memikirkannya saja bisa membuatnya melayang, mabuk, senang tanpa terkendali. Ia akan mengubah dirinya menjadi _guardian_ dan manusia sesuka hati, kapan dia membutuhkan. Dia akan mengejar ilmu untuk menjadi arsitek sekaligus _guardian_ yang sehebat ayahnya secara bergantian. Tentang bagaimana caranya, ia tak mau terlalu merepotkan dirinya dengan memikirkan itu. Yang penting, satu tujuannya akan terwujud.

Kushina telah membuatkannya sebuah bom racun untuk jaga-jaga. Bahkan Minato telah mengajarkannya jurus api nomor satu—mengendalikan sebuah bola api dalam satu kali hembusan napas—demi impian putranya. Mereka bersyukur bahwa tak ada larangan dari raja bahwa menjadi manusia adalah terlarang, sehingga mereka bisa membebaskan putranya demi mimpi yang tengah dikejarnya.

"Aku berangkat, Ayah, Ibu!" Naruto pamitan dengan cengiran lebarnya, lantas pergi melesak cepat menembus angin, Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa memandangnya sambil menahan rasa haru. Putra mereka satu-satunya telah bisa menentukan hidupnya sendiri, eh?

Tak terlalu sulit bagi Naruto untuk menembus Hutan Terlarang. Terima kasih pada Minato yang telah membagi hampir seluruh ilmunya untuk Naruto—meski itu terlalu dini—hingga lelaki muda ini bisa membakar habis seluruh peri-peri pengganggu yang menghalau jalannya tanpa menimbulkan keributan yang berarti.

Kabut di hutan tersebut ternyata sangat tebal. Cukup menyesakkan bahkan untuk _guardian_ sepertinya. Kalau untuk manusia, mungkin asap ini mematikan.

Dia terus berjalan, hingga menemukan sebuah gua dimana ada seekor laba-laba melintas di depannya.

"Tidak salah lagi," Naruto menyeringai. Laba-laba adalah pertanda pasti dari keberadaan mutiara emas itu. Dia melangkah dengan lebih bersemangat—

—tapi kemudian berhenti mendadak.

Naruto bergidik. Seperti ada setan neraka yang berdiri di hadapan dan siap mengambil seluruh kemampuannya mengendalikan api. Tapi yang kali ini bukan setan—bukan, bukan sama sekali—melainkan hanya sosok yang biasa, yang bertekuk lutut dan duduk bernaung di mulut gua. Tidak ngeri sama sekali, namun desiran darah Naruto bisa dibandingkan dengan sebuah reaksi adrenalin yang terjadi ketika dia melihat setan.

"K-kau ..." bahkan Naruto yang biasanya selalu mengujarkan kata-kata dengan lantang dan lancar, kemampuan bicaranya menurun drastis hanya karena terkejut.

"K-kau ... _guardian_?" gadis itu sama takutnya dengan dirinya. Gadis itu beringsut mundur.

"Kau perempuan yang selalu muncul di balik asap! Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau itu 'dia' yang sebenarnya atau bukan? Cuma ilusi lagi?!" Naruto menghamburkan pertanyaan tanpa kendali sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke gadis itu.

Tentu saja, gadis itu ketakutan bahkan hampir pecah tangisnya.

"O-oh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis," Naruto mendekat perlahan, mencoba menyentuh gadis itu.

Nyata. Bisa diindera. Rambutnya halus seperti sutera, tubuhnya pucat. _Kimono_-nya persis sama dengan apa yang sering muncul di balik asap, di depan Naruto. Tak lain, ini pasti 'dia'!

Betapa mengejutkan sekaligus mengerikan. Gadis yang selalu datang di saat-saat tak terduga, ada di sini!

"Kau ... siapa?" tanya Naruto balik. Tak peduli bahwa sebenarnya ia masih punya utang jawaban untuk gadis itu.

"Hyuuga ... Hinata."

Naruto duduk di hadapannya. "Hyuuga?! Keluarga bangsawan itu?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, matanya teralih dari Naruto. "Aku ... dibuang sejak setahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa? Hei, itu jahat sekali!"

"Aku tidak bisa menguasai teknik mengendalikan api yang sesungguhnya bisa dilakukan semua kaum _Souke_ Hyuuga ... karenanya, aku tidak boleh menikah dengan pangeran ..."

"Apa itu _Souke_?" Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti apapun. Dia tahu tentang Hyuuga, namun hanya sebatas nama dan status. Hyuuga adalah kalangan elit yang bersaudara dekat dengan raja dan hidup aman di lingkungan istana, sementara dirinya adalah penjaga yang hidup di sekitar gerbang, wajar kalau dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Hyuuga.

"Pewaris utama keluarga, yang harus punya kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Tapi aku ..." Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan api tapi aku hanya bisa menciptakan asap. Aku ... benar-benar tidak berguna," Hinata memainkan jarinya, menunduk dan suaranya amat lirih.

Tekad Naruto tergoyahkan. Melihat gadis itu akhirnya menumpahkan rasa sedihnya, dia tidak bsia menahan diri untuk tidak membantu menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Naruto terus-terusan ingin menyentuh pipi halusnya yang basah, menggambarkan rasa puasnya akan sebuah pertemuan tak terduga yang telah melenyapkan rasa penasarannya. Tak pernah ada sihir perasaan yang membelenggu sampai seperti ini hanya karena seorang asing yang baru ditemui.

"Aku sudah mencoba meyakinkan mereka, bahwa aku akan mencari guru ke luar istana ... tapi mereka tidak mau. Mereka membenciku—oh, maaf, maaf ... aku ... jadi bercerita terlalu banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto—sekali lagi—menghapus air mata Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Maaf ..."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan itu."

"Kau ... mau apa di sini?" Hinata akhirnya berani mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa yang kau cari di hutan yang kotor dan berkabut ini?"

"Aku ..." sejenak Naruto tertegun. Dia bahkan lupa tujuannya, lagi-lagi karena gadis ini. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya—namun Naruto bersedia memaafkannya kali ini. "Aku mencari mutiara emas. Tapi, terlebih dahulu aku harus membunuh seribu laba-laba yang menjaganya."

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah mutiara emas yang 'itu' ... berarti kau tidak perlu membunuh para laba-labanya," Hinata menoleh sambil menunjuk bagian dalam gua.

"Mutiaranya?!" Naruto berteriak kaget. Tapi aneh, lucu, menggelikan—hasratnya mendadak hilang! Sungguh. Mutiara itu berpendar di hadapannya, memberi setitik warna terang untuk gua yang lembab dan bau ini. (Naruto bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Hinata bisa betah di sini, dengan segala hal yang menjijikkan di dalamnya?)

"Laba-labanya mana?"

"Sudah ... kubunuh," Hinata kembali menghindari pandangan Naruto. "Aku memakai racun yang kuolah dari tanaman-tanaman di sekitar sini."

"Kau bisa meramu racun?"

"Sedikit ..."

Naruto berdecak. "Sebenarnya kau adalah wanita yang hebat dan kuat!"

"Aku ... tidak seperti itu ..."

"Ayo ikut denganku saja! Tinggal di rumahku. Ayahku adalah _guardian_ hebat yang pasti bisa mengajarkanmu banyak hal. Ayo!"

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah, jangan ragu! Ayah dan ibuku pasti senang menyambutmu."

"Tapi ... seorang perempuan asing baru boleh hidup di rumah laki-laki lain kalau mereka sudah menikah ... itu ajaran dari keluargaku ..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah ketika sampai di rumahku!"

Entah Naruto terlalu bodoh atau bagaimana—yang jelas, tidak ada penyesalan setelah kalimat itu meluncur. Senyumnya malah makin mengembang. Dia tidak sama sekali merasa perlu menarik kata-katanya. Membayangkan kehidupan baru bersama orang yang benar-benar baru terasa menghangatkan hatinya. Terlalu konyol untuk logika, namun jika cinta sudah mengambil peran, apa mau dikata?

"Tapi—" Hinata berjuang untuk berkata-kata meski wajah pucatnya telah menjelma semerah darah.

"Tidak ada 'tapi'. Kita pulang sekarang," Naruto berdiri, mengulurkan tangan. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Mereka ... melumpuhkan kakiku ..."

Naruto refleks mengutuk semua orang yang telah membuat Hinata seperti ini. Andai saja Hyuuga bukan orang penting bagi raja, dia telah menghanguskan mereka, mungkin.

"Ya sudah, sini," Naruto berbalik dan memberikan punggungnya untuk Hinata. "Naik ke punggungku."

"Itu ... mutiara emasnya ... bukankah ..."

"Tidak perlu."

Adalah sebuah hal yang sangat tidak wajar bagi Naruto untuk membakar habis semua tekadnya. Naruto sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menggugurkan semua impian yang telah dikejarnya selama belasan tahun hanya karena menemukan seorang gadis yang bernasib malang di sini. Gadis yang diketahuinya melalui potongan kejadian misterius, bisa menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya memutar balik langkah menuju jalan lain.

Jika dengan menjadi manusia akan membuatnya mengabaikan Hinata, Naruto lebih memilih untuk tetap menjadi penjaga. Andai dengan mengambil sang mutiara emas dia akan sekali lagi kehilangan Hinata seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ketika asap dengan seenaknya menyamarkan keberadaan gadis misterius yang hampir diraihnya, lebih baik dia tetap menjadi _guardian_. Dia akan jadi _guardian _yang kuat, yang akan mengajari Hinata, membantu Hinata, menguatkan Hinata, dan menolongnya dari rasa kesepian.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Saat ini lebih baik untuk menolongmu. Ayo, jangan ragu-ragu. Sini, kalungkan tanganmu di leherku."

Semua ini misterius.

Tak ada yang pernah memerintah untuk menyirami benih cinta. Dia tumbuh sendiri sebagai misteri, tanpa peduli siapa yang dia hampiri.

"Siapa ... namamu?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

Sungguh, Naruto tak merasa bahwa keputusannya adalah salah. Dibiarkannya langkahnya makin menjauhi si mutiara. Dibiarkannya Hinata menggantung di punggungnya, dibiarkannya kabut rasa bahagia memenuhi rongga dadanya sampai sesak.

Bahkan jika dia membakar habis hatinya untuk mencari alasan di dalamnya—mengenai mengapa dia bersedia membawa Hinata pulang—dia yakin dia takkan menemukannya. Semua bisa dirasa, namun tak bisa ditemukan, layaknya sebuah misteri yang tak terpecahkan.

* * *

"Um, Hinata," Naruto memulai pembicaraan lagi, ketika mereka sudah sampai setengah jalan menuju perbatasan hutan dan tepi kota. "Apa kau punya kemampuan untuk memunculkan diri di balik asap?"

"Maksudmu, Naruto-_kun_? Maaf, aku kurang mengerti ..."

"Oh," Naruto pun membuat keputusan dalam hati—_ini adalah takdir_—dia pun tersenyum. "Tidak. Bukan hal yang penting."

Dia tak boleh menyalahi takdirnya sebagai _guardian_, rupanya. Dia harus menjadi penjaga yang hebat saja, demi menjaga Hinata—dan bukan meninggalkannya dengan bersikeras menjadi manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: halo! awalnya sempet pesimis bisa ikutan NHDD #3 ini apa enggak, soalnya banyak yang harus dikerjain di RL. tapi karena nggak enak sama temen2 NHL, sayang kalau nggak ikut partisipasi di tahun ini...akhirnya aku berusaha keras buat nyelesain ini sebelum DL. maaf kalau plotnya kecepetan dan dark-nya nggak kerasa ya Q.Q jujur, aku jadi ragu, ini dark-nya ada dimana? DX aku cuma masukin unsur misteri di sini, apa itu bisa terhitung? ;_; oke, fine, saya terima semua komentar tentang fic ini, hehe, soalnyaaaa aku ngerasa ada sesuatu yang kurang sreg. terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca, ya! semoga terhibur. :) selamat merayakan NHDD, keep calm and ship The Sun and The Moon pair, NHLs, kkk~!

just fyi, judulnya 'Fume', artinya asap dan ternyata setelah kucari-cari maknanya, 'fume' bisa diartikan 'kebingungan' juga. nah, itu menjelaskan kebingungannya Naruto soal asap dan cewek yang seringkali muncul lewat itu. 8D what a beautiful coincidence!

oh, iya, buat yang nunggu White Lotus, maaf, ya, harus bersabar dulu Q_Q ada yang harus kukerjain di RL dan awal bulan November aku UAS. terima kasih pengertiannya!


End file.
